Change of Fate
by Ikousetsu
Summary: This story is a spin of fate's gamble created by Lupin Horror. This story is about one of the timelines that Fates actions had changed for the better or worse...


**Change of Fate**

 _A Spin-off's of Fate's Gamble_

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Path Diverges**_

Within a multiverse there is a known power that allows a practitioner to move themselves or anything else out of their dimension into a neighbouring or a specific dimension this power is termed Kaleidoscope.

Within one of the timelines of the multiverse dubbed as Nasuverse by controllers of the power there was an experiment that was soon to be conducted by one practitioner that had a mastery over their kaleidoscope, you see this being had a name and his name to be exact Kischur Zelretch schweinorg other known sometimes as Zelretch the Wizard Marshall and at this moment of time he was currently contemplating about if there were dimensions that he had no longer existed within there had to be other dimensions where he had not existed at all.

You see here zelretch was a being that was old and he had seen and done many things in life this often leads to his problem that he constantly encounters and, that problem would be known as Boredom and this is what had lead to him currently performing an experiment on his recent pondering thoughts.

This experiment entails him to collect as much of prana to himself as he is able to while instead of focusing it on a dimension he usually does when utilizing the kaleidoscope he does the exact opposite he would usually do and waits for the response, a couple of moments pass by nothing has happen leading to a disappointed Wizard Marshall leaving his cosy fireside chair that he was currently ensconced in with a lazy sigh.

The Entity known as Fate could be considered a real bitch when she is overworked and definitely when she misses the monthly guzzling fest due to over-working, while working Fate notices a large amount of prana hanging uselessly and already beginning to dissipate and decides to at least have some fun while during her work and decided to focus on one of those prophecy children and had ended up sectioning a green-eyed child.

Though she wasn't allowed to interfere directly as her existence as a concept forbid it does not mean that she couldn't get little bit creative when opportunity arose such as an opportunity like this.

Moving with much haste so that she could gather up all the remaining prana that has not dissipated and cast a critical eye onto the prana that was collected, and realises that it should be good enough that it should be able to alter about three dozen timelines or put a blip in the damn things so with that though she funnels the prana towards the specifically 36 timelines.

While waiting with a bated breath

She waited once again after taking another breath and then she felt the changes.

Some were simply minor things that would escalate in due time. One such was a cat Animagus delivering a letter instead of a half-giant, another was a chance conversation with a snake at age nine, one was getting into a car accident that was being driven by a pair of dentists and their bushy-haired daughter and another was passing out with heat exhaustion and fatigue in sight of a nosy librarian.

Some, however, Enacted greater changes in a more immediate time frame, and not all of them were pleasant. This was the risk of destiny, it will be fulfilled one way or another, but dammit if it wont fight you for every inch it can give and remain as damn ambiguous as it can right till the end. One such was awakening of a soul fragment inside the boy that aggravated his mind until he became a piece of the soul fragment, an extension of its will. This soul however didn't want to play nicely with it's greater counterpart and would end in a bloody war spanning four decades and leaving the earth drowning in a sea of blood that flowed that from cadavers of almost seven billion human corpses. Another would spark the paranoia of an old man with a long white beard that would then build until our young hero would have to face not one but two dark lords simultaneously, even if one of them had an army of mutated and reinforced giant lemon drops for minions.

None of this was what had captured Fate's attention right now. There was one reality, which had warped and twisted itself almost inside out before settling. What caught her attention here was that she could no longer sense anything from this dimension but an intense sense of joy and sorrow, life and death, right and wrong. She focused completely here and came across a fierce pair of burning green eyes for both benign and malignant ends. This world now balanced on a knife's edge and she had accidentally put the future of an entire dimension into an hands of a now five year old boy.

She glanced away in contemplation just in time to miss those green eyes flicker a penetrating grey, then purple, then back to green as they faded from her mind. This was most unexpected. The last thought she had on this dimension before she decided to turn away to view the rest under her domain is just what would be so comforting about the scent of blood.

But this is not the story of Fate, nor is it about the dimension that fate had notice that is now balances on a knife's edge since the story is about one of the changes that was left unnoticed while fate was occupied with knife edge dimension.

So for now let us turn our gaze onto the dimension that was left unseen and see what fates actions has coursed for this dimensions Timeline...


End file.
